seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Onagazame Mizuro
Mizuro Onagazame (尾長鮫 水虚(みずろ) Onagazame Mizuro), is the current 4th Division Captain. 'Appearance:' Physical Appearance: Height: 7’ 2” Weight: 297 lbs Eye Color: Changing Skin Color: Blue-Grey Hair Color: None Reiryoku Color: Sea Green Physical Description: Skin now dark grey-blue, and a bit on the rough side to the touch. Eyes flaring a bright color matching the virtue or vice expressed in the orb of water. The orb of water a new fixture along with a ring of water around his gills, 3 shallow gills sit on either side of Mizuro’s neck. He has a thin and wide mouth full of sharp semi-jagged teeth. His fingers and toes are also a longer now with a thin webbing between. He has long black hair, pulled into a loose top knot. His captain’s haori is tied around his waist and hangs over the top of hakama, he also does not wear the top of his shihakusho, leaving his chest bare, except for the bandages wrapping around his abdomen. 'Zanpakuto' Zanpakuto Description: In it’s sealed form Zen’yo no Kaisui was the length of a normal katana. The grip wrapped in a gentle sea blue color, and the tsuba a circle with the wave motif that are from opposite directions. Now that his shikai is in a constant release a few things are obvious markers. Around his gills is a ring of water that pumps fresh water pulled from the air around him in and out of his lungs without so much as a second thought, nothing more difficult than breathing was before his transformation. The other evidence of his constant shikai release is an orb of water, only a 3 inches in diameter inside this orb kanji of a specific vice or virtue is always shown, though lately it has been so difficult to keep just a single aspect in control the orb’s kanji flicker between two, to three different vices or virtues. When bankai is released the orb above Mizuro’s head splits into three that are constantly spinning in a clockwise circle behind his back slowly. His body is now covered in a thin layer of water completely, only an inch thick. Other than these two things changing, there is no other significant changes between his shikai and bankai. Zanpakutou Abilities: 全癒の海水 - Zen'yu no Kaisui - (Complete Healing Waters) Abilities: Release Command: 生者で世界をあふれ- Seija de Sekai o Afure - Flood The World With Life Vice and Virtue Manifestation (Akutoku to Bitoku Kengen, 悪徳と美徳顕現): Because of his unique ties to the seven deadly sins, and the seven heavenly virtues, in his shikai release Mizuro is able to heal himself or others through manipulation of water and blood. When he uses blood inside his body to regenerate his own wounds he can heal himself at an incredible rate. This effect has an effective kido level of 20. Hydromancy/hemomancy (Ketsueki no Kansei, 血液の管制): Further channeling the powers of the connection that his shikai offers him to the vices and virtues that echo throughout him, he can reach into the air around him or the blood inside him and manipulate the water externally as well as internally for healing. When used this way he can create “hard water” constructs. Typically the “hard water” is used for projectiles but it can be used in melee by solidifying around his hands or feet. When used this way it uses the attack stat and has an effective kido level of 35 Bankai 大嵐全癒血 - Ōarashi zen'yu ketsueki - (Complete Healing Blood Tempest) Abilities: Hydromastery/hemomastery (Ketsueki no Menkyo Kaiden,血液の免許皆伝): In bankai, Mizuro’s mastery of the water that now envelops his body is improved 5 times over. When he creates a “hard water” object he doesn’t need it to start from his body, this means he can target his attacks from any direction within 10m of his body. The effective kido level of his water attacks increases to 70. Vice and Virtue Aspect (Akutoku to Bitoku Yōsō, 悪徳と美徳様相): When in bankai, Mizuro can no longer quickly change between the different manifestations in combat, once he releases his bankai, he must stay in this form until he drops his bankai. When an aspect of Vice his “hard water” attacks are the color of blood, and he loses the ability to heal instead his regeneration speed also improves 5 times over. When an aspect of Virtue his “hard water constructs aren’t as strong, but he also has the ability to heal massive wounds not just his own wounds, but anyone’s wounds at a much slower rate than his Vice Regeneration. Vice Generation’s effective kido level is 45, and his Virtue Healing’s effective kido level is 40. Stats - 4th Divison Captain Passive Perk (consistent even during unreleased) - Defence + Rieryoku: Spirit Armor against kido, and physical attacks the user adds .25 per point of their RIY stat to their DEF stat to against physical attacks, and .25 of their DEF to the RIY stat against kido, or energy attacks. Passive Perk (during shikai + bankai) - Defence + Speed: Lightning Defenses by practicing dodges, blocks and counter using both a solid defense strategy, and incredible speed you can mix your speed into your defenses. The user now adds .25 points to defenses for the purpose of damage reduction per point of SPD they have , the user also adds .25 points to their SPD stat for each point of DEF they have for the sake of calculating speed tiers when you are dodging. Active Perk(s) - RYO + Hakuei: Warding Hands, (T1), when you are hit with a kido, cero, or other REI based attack, you can reduce the damage by an additional number equal to your Hakuei skill rank. Bakudo Kido: Hado Kido: